Masajes y ¿Una mordida?
by Meilyng-LoveU.H
Summary: Anko es masajista en un prestigioso Spa, pero llega Kakashi a darse un masaje y Anko no puede resistir a darle.../ Descubre que pasará en una sesión de masajes, cosas salen a la luz/ ONE-SHOT Kaka-Anko. Regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para Yachiru-Fuusuke, ojala les guste a todos, es el primero que hago de esta pareja/ UA, OoC y Humor o eso espero.


**Hola gente bonita, ojala hayan tenido unas Navidades Felices. Este es mi primer Kaka-Anko, así que no sé que tal me salió, espero les guste.**

**Advertencia: UA, posible OoC, ortografía y otras cosas.**

**Genero: Romance/ Humor**

**Personajes: Kakashi/ Anko**

**Si Naruto me perteneciera, las cosas no irían como hasta ahora**

**Por desgracia, le pertenece a Masashi-Kishimoto.**

**La historia la saqué de mi serie favorita así que en parte es mía y en parte no.**

**Dedicatoria: Esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños para **_Yachiru-Fuusuke_**, algo atrasado pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ojala te guste.**

**.**

**-$-A/K-$-**

**.**

Era una hermosa, tranquila y silenciosa mañana en la ciudad…

— ¡NOOOO! ¡SE ME HACE TARDE! —.

Bueno, tal vez no tan tranquila y silenciosa.

En el cuarto piso de un edificio de apartamentos, vivía una mujer de 29 años, cabellos negros avioletados, atados en forma extraña y ojos marrones muy claros. Recién acababa de levantarse de la cama y se le hacía tarde para ir a trabajar, se metió al baño y se duchó en tiempo record, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina, donde su compañera de apartamento, Kurenai, preparaba el desayuno.

—Buenos días Anko, ¿qué tal amaneciste? —, preguntó la mujer de cabello negro ondulado y ojos rojos, miraba a su amiga con una sonrisa divertida y algo culpable.

—Buenos días, amanecí mal, se me hace tarde y mi primer cliente es un gruñón—, respondió Anko con apuro mientras se sentaba en la mesa y devoraba todo lo que allí había.

—Come más despacio o si no te vas a ahogar—le regañó la de ojos rojos—, ¿cómo que tu primer cliente es un gruñón? —.

—Sí… se llama Ibiki-no-sé-qué… es malhumorado…—, hablaba entre bocados y tragos de jugo de naranja — ¿Y Asuma y Gai? —.

—No, ellos son muy alegres—contestó Kurenai, sentándose a la mesa con una humeante taza de café, su amiga la fulminó con la mirada y la boca llena.

—Ja-ja, chistosa. Me refiero a que ¿Dónde están? —.

— ¡Hola chicas, ya llegó por quién lloraban! —, anunció un hombre de porte extraño, vestía un traje verde, muy ajustado al cuerpo, su cabello parecía cortado en forma de tazón y tenía unas muy pobladas cejas. Detrás de él entró un hombre que parecía mayor debido a su abundante barba, sin embargo era de la misma edad que las demás personas presentes.

—Eso contesta tu pregunta, Anko—comentó a pelinegra mientras se levantaba y servía dos tazas más de café para sus nuevos no-invitados.

— ¿Cómo amanecieron, chicas? —, preguntó Asuma mientras se sentaba y sacaba un cigarrillo para fumarlo, se lo llevó a la boca y buscó su encendedor mientras lo hacía, Anko le quitó el cigarro de la boca y él puso uno nuevo, la mujer se lo quitó de nuevo— ¿Sabes? Deja de ser divertido la segunda vez—.

— ¿Sabes? Deja de ser divertido cuando fumas alrededor de nosotros ¡Maldición! Pareces una chimenea—recriminó Anko mientras se ponía de pie y colocaba los platos en el fregadero.

— ¿No vas tarde a trabajar? —Le picó Asuma enojado, ella abrió los ojos como platos y pegó una carrera a su habitación.

— ¡Anko! Antes de que te vayas, dinos que ocurrió con aquel hombre que va cada semana—.

—Que está más bueno que nunca, Kurenai—respondió Anko cuando salió de la habitación con sus cosas—, trato de resistir mis impulsos de saltarle encima y arrancarle la toalla que lo envuelve en el…—

— ¡Sí, si, si, ya entendimos, ya entendimos! —dijeron todos alertados de que pudiera continuar.

— ¿Saben? Antes usaba una máscara que cubría parte de su rostro, luego dejó de usarla y ahora sé por qué lo hacía—.

— ¿Porque tiene dientes grandes? —Dijo Asuma con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Porque tiene labios muy gruesos? —Esta vez Kurenai que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro de imaginarse a alguien así.

— ¿Porque tiene una boca diminuta? —El último fue Gai que dijo eso como si fuera una gran idea.

—No… No y… déjame ver… No. Tiene un rostro como seductor y cuando fue allá, todas las mujeres se le quedaron viendo—explicó Anko irritada, los demás alzaron una ceja al mismo tiempo.

—Ajá, ¿y tú no? —Ella bufó y los fulminó con la mirada.

—Ya no sé que hacer, me es difícil concentrarme—mencionó molesta Anko mientras le daba un golpe a la mesa y en esta se formaba una diminuta grieta, los dos hombres tragaron saliva pesadamente.

—Tal vez puedas hacer lo que yo—le comentó Asuma, todos le prestaron atención—, puedes pensar en otra cosa. Como en: béisbol, cigarros, emparedados o… lo desagradable de Gai—. Dijo esto último chasqueando los dedos y señalando al hombre a su lado.

—Gracias amigo, es bueno saber que te ayudo—habló con sarcasmo el aludido.

—No, gracias a ti—dijo Asuma haciendo que Gai pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, lo intentaré, aunque no se si servirá—avisó en un gruñido, caminando hacia la puerta de salida— ¡Deséenme suerte! —.

— ¡Suerte! —fue lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta.

_._

_Rato después, en su lugar de trabajo_

_._

Anko Mitarashi trabajaba en un spa, era una de las cuatro masajistas que allí había, tal vez no era el trabajo más decente que pudiera conseguir, pero al menos la paga era muy buena. Claro, si trabajas en el spa de alta categoría y más renombre de toda la ciudad, obvio que la paga es buena. Había tenido un día largo, sólo le quedaban uno o dos clientes, uno de ellos sería el guapísimo Kakashi Hatake, ella sabía que era el dueño de una editorial y ahora le editaba un libro a un tal Jiraiya, el cual nunca había oído nombrar y que el hombre era soltero, todo eso lo había averiguado en las cinco semanas que había ido a darse masajes y sin tener que preguntarlo. Dieron la una de la tarde y tocaron la puerta.

— ¡Adelante! —ordenó un poco brusca, la puerta se abrió y una mujer de cabello anaranjado entró.

—Tu cita de la una, se que esto no es profesional pero… mmm…—confidenció la mujer haciendo que la otra negara y riera divertida. Salió y luego entró un hombre de cabello plateado con una bata cubriéndole el cuerpo.

—Señor Hatake, ¿cómo le va? —preguntó ella cuando preparaba la camilla de masajes.

—Me va bien, sólo unas cuantas dolencias, y por favor Anko, no me digas señor Hatake, dime simplemente Kakashi—pidió el peliplata quitándose la bata y acomodándose en la camilla, Anko se giró y tomó la loción que necesitaba.

—Está bien, simplemente Kakashi—dijo Anko, logrando que el hombre soltara una melodiosa carcajada. Comenzó con el masaje pero cinco minutos después, sentía que no podía.

— _¡Maldición! No puedo dejar de pensar en verlo desnudo… ¡Vamos Anko! Recuerda lo que Asuma dijo…béisbol… sí béisbol, Kakashi jugando béisbol, se desliza a tercera, tal vez sus pantalones se bajan un poco… ¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! Bien, cigarros, Kakashi fumando un cigarro, su camisa se abre junto con el cierre de su pantalón… ¡NO, NO, NO!_ —.

— ¿Podrías masajear mi espalda baja? Tuve un día largo y me duele un poco—mencionó el con cansancio, Anko se mordió el labio inferior y se puso a pensar, sacudió su cabeza, no era bueno pensar ahora.

—Cuando dices espalda baja, ¿te refieres a los glúteos? —Recibió un "ajá" en respuesta, suspiró—, o sea… ¿donde aquella parte deja de llamarse espalda? —Escuchó otro "ajá" por parte del peliplata, Anko gimió angustiada— ¡Oh, no! Ok está bien, lo haré, soy una profesional—.

— _Intentaré pensar en los emparedados ahora ¡Sí! Van en un plato, rellenos de carne o jamón, algo de queso, tal vez pueda darle una mordida_—.

Todas esas eran las cosas que pensaba Anko para distraerse, pero ninguna funcionaba, seguía pensando en el peliplata de forma inapropiada, miraba hacia una pared frente a ella de forma fija mientras masajeaba los fuertes glúteos de Kakashi y al llegar a pensar en los emparedados, no se dio cuenta que iba bajando poco a poco, hasta que su boca quedó a la altura de los glúteos y sin pensarlo siquiera, le mordió una nalga.

— ¡Auch! ¿Acaso me mordió una nalga? —Preguntó el hombre luego de dar un respingó y poner la mano donde sintió la punzada.

— ¡No! —Dijo Anko rápidamente, levantándose antes de que el hombre se diera cuenta, se mordió el labio inferior angustiada mientras pensaba algo creyente que decirle—, fueron mis uñas, creo que es hora de cortármelas—.

— ¡Ah, ok! —Él, volvió a su posición anterior y Anko respiró aliviada, al menos no perdería a un cliente hoy. Continuó con el masaje, evitando las bien formadas nalgas del hombre.

—_Bien, ahí vamos otra vez_—pensó Anko con rendición, habían pasado apenas 20 minutos—_. Sólo me queda pensar en… Gai… Hmp ¡Gai desnudo! ¡Wacala! ¡Que asco! Parece que funciona, debo pensar en él durante una hora y listo_—.

_._

_Dos horas y media después_

_._

—_Las pantorrillas de Gai… los tobillos peludos de Gai_—pensaba con cansancio mientras masajeaba los pies, sus ojos estaban algo adormilados pero había conseguido pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Kakashi, miró el reloj en la pared y se percató de que eran las 3:45pm abrió los ojos como platos y le soltó el pie; como si este quemara.

—Listo, terminé—anunció la mujer entre histérica y feliz, se alejó al tiempo que el peliplata se levantaba.

—Wow, fue increíble… ¿de verdad fue una hora? —preguntó él incrédulo, moviendo el cuello y los brazos, se sentía completamente relajado.

—Ajá, en el mundo de las horas largas—.

— ¿Qué? —La miró extrañado y ella suspiró resignada, se sentó a su lado y mantuvo la vista en sus zapatos.

—Bueno, escucha… la verdad es que tú me gustas pero entre nosotros no puede pasar nada; debido a eso de trabajador y cliente, así que lo más probable es que consiga a otro masajista y así poder olvidarme de ti—dijo tan rápido que Kakashi apenas y pudo entenderle, cuando lo hizo; parpadeó un par de veces y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Anko, ¿por qué crees que vengo cada semana a este lugar? —le preguntó en un tono algo divertido pero serio a la vez.

—Por los masajes, supongo—contestó sin prestarle mucha atención y encogiéndose de hombros—, aunque… si me dices que eres un policía encubierto, te diré que te equivocaste de sitio, este lugar es muy decente, aunque lo diga yo—. Kakashi rió ante sus especulaciones.

—No, vengo para poder verte aunque sea una vez por semana, desde que te asignaron para ser mi masajista… me has interesado, pero no me atrevía a acercarme a ti, ahora sé que puedo… si tu quieres—.

Poco a poco Kakashi fue acercándose a Anko que sin darse cuenta se alejaba de él y en un momento se cayó de espaldas de la camilla. El peliplata se preocupó y se puso de pie sin percatarse que la toalla que lo envolvía se caía al suelo, le tendió la mano a la mujer y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, pero sólo consiguió hacer que se sentara.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó con preocupación, ella asintió mientras colocaba una mano en su espalda y tocaba la parte que le dolía.

—Sí, estoy bien, sólo me duele un poco—dijo en un gruñido, levantó la vista para mirarlo pero no llegó a subir ni a su pecho, su mirada quedó fija en cierta parte descubierta de su anatomía. Abrió los ojos como platos y por primera vez en su vida, se ruborizó, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía; apartó la mirada hacia otro lado, nerviosa.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó sin entender la reacción que había tenido ella, Anko balbuceó palabras incoherentes y se aclaró la garganta aún sin mirarlo.

—No… no tienes… ¿frío?—comentó con nerviosismo, Kakashi frunció el ceño sin percatarse de nada.

—No, ¿por qué? —Ella lo señaló y trató de normalizar su respiración que se había vuelto algo irregular.

—No tienes la toalla—, él abrió los ojos como platos y miró hacia abajo, estaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo y en frente de la mujer a la que le acababa de decir ciertas cosas. Buscó la toalla rápidamente y se la puso, logró divisar la bata y se la colocó encima.

—Está bien, ya puedes mirar, estoy cubierto—.

—No, no puedo, es algo vergonzoso—dijo molesta y con el ceño fruncido, Kakashi sonrió y se puso a su altura, puso su mano en el mentón de ella y lo levantó con delicadeza.

—Tranquila, no es gran cosa—mencionó divertido, después se puso serio y fue acercando su rostro al de ella, nuevamente, pero esta vez no podía retroceder debido a que la sujetaba con fuerza pero sin dañarle, sus respiraciones aceleradas se mezclaron y sus narices rozaban, sus labios estaban a centímetros y por fin, los unieron en un beso, no fue suave y delicado, fue urgido y agresivo, en un momento sus lenguas jugaron en una batalla que ninguno ganaría. Lastimosamente tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

—Wow—Kakashi rió ante su reacción, hizo que se pusieran de pie y mantuvo su mirada fija en la de ella.

—Tengo que irme, pero…—la volvió besar pero esta vez con delicadeza—, nos veremos otra vez, una cena, el sábado a las ocho—. La soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Pero, no puedo, ya sabes por lo de cliente y…—decía ella pero Kakashi la interrumpió.

—No te preocupes, si todo va bien… no necesitaré masajes pagos—dijo con insinuación—, y si todo va mal… buscaré a alguien más, aunque no creo que haga falta—.

—Bueno, está bien… ¡Pero espera!… no sabes donde vivo ni mi numero de teléfono—recordó Anko, el peliplata sonrió de una forma que ella no supo reconocer.

—Tranquila, si sé donde vives y tu número telefónico—mencionó, regodeándose de si mismo.

—Espera ¿Cómo? —.

—Sí, Kurenai me dio la dirección y el número hace tiempo. Pasaré por tu apartamento a las 7:30—le dijo para sorpresa de Anko que ahora sonreía, Kakashi se había dado la vuelta pero antes de abrir la puerta se giró a la mujer— ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido—, caminó hacia ella y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sin que se diera cuenta; le pellizcó una nalga.

— ¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó mientras ponía la mano donde le pellizcó, Kakashi se alejó, riendo entre dientes por su travesura.

—Eso, fue por morderme una de mis nalgas, nos vemos el sábado—. Se despidió y sin más la dejó sola en la habitación del masaje. Anko tenía una sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de todo, sonrisa que poco a poco se fue borrando conforme sus ojos se abrían ampliamente, recién había caído en la cuenta de que…

— ¡Espera! ¿DE DONDE CONOCE A KURENAI? —.

_Fin._

**.**

**-$-A/K-$-**

**.**

**Pobre Anko ¿no? En lo personal, a mi me gustó cuando ella se puso a pensar en lo que Asuma le dijo. Dejen un review si lo merezco, pero espero les haya gustado y que también te haya gustado a ti**_ Yachiru-Fuusuke_ **¡Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado!**

**Nos leemos en otra oportunidad, Feliz Año a todo el mundo.**


End file.
